Dispensing heads are known that comprise a flexible bleed ring that allows the function for purging the residual air present in the container to be provided. However, this flexible ring is relatively fragile, particularly at its peripheral lip seal, and can be damaged when it is bulk packaged or when it is distributed on the packaging lines, whether or not it is assembled in the dispensing head. Indeed, even when it is assembled in the dispensing head, the ring projects from the dispensing head and its entire peripheral edge, including the lip, is exposed, resulting in the risk of damage. However, the airtightness of the dispenser and the correct internal packaging of the product are closely dependent on the reliability of the ring.